Coming Back, I promise
by llamallamagnome
Summary: This is basically a song that fits to the idea of Kingdom Hearts perfectly, it's called Coming Back, the 'I promise' part is just something I added. Sora talks about his life while wielding the Keyblade. Set around the finish of KH1 and the stat of KH2. Don't flame me, it's my first ever fanfiction I've written. from the llamallama part of my username. No lyrics in fic.


A/N: Hi guys, it's me….the 'llamallama' part of llamallamagnome. I am a HUGE Kingdom Hearts (and Axel and Riku and Demyx and all other hot characters in KH!) fan.  
Now, this is pretty big for me…it's my first fanfiction _ever__._ *duh duh duhhhhh*  
So please, please, _please, _don't flame me, I will accept constructive criticism but please don't flame me.  
And yeah…read onwards!

Written from the POV of Sora.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all. All rights go to the God that made Kingdom Hearts ;D And also rights for this song (Coming Back- Calvin Harris ft. Example) go to Calvin Harris and Example.**

I had lost everything. My home, my friends Riku and Kai- it hurt to remember. It hurt to think of what had happened before, what had been taken from me. I wish I had never found that Secret Place, I would have never had to lose Riku and K- _my friends_ and never had to leave the Destiny Islands... I wouldn't have had to wield the _Keyblade_.

And, before I knew it, Riku, Kairi, Destiny Islands… All of it, gone. Just like that. I went to that Secret Place and it had all been taken from me, or had I been taken from it? I had to find them, I just had to.

I fought with the light against the dark, I needed to find Riku and Kairi, I had to. And although this world didn't make much sense to me, I was going to finish this battle, I was going to help, I was going to fight the dark. It had to stop. If the dark is what took Riku and Kairi from me, I was going to finish this battle once and for all, and I was going to get my friends back.

So that we could go home.

And I vowed that I _would_ find them. I would walk to the ends of the Earth to find them, I would walk until my feet bled and insanity overtook me. But soon my battle against the dark became more prominent. I had no choice. I needed to finish the task that so many people were relying on me to complete. I had to abandon the chase for my friends.

_Just hang on… Riku… Kairi… I'll be back for you._ I had made a vow, and I planned on keeping it.

My dreams plagued me like far-off memories… Or was it that my far-off memories plagued me like dreams?

I dreamt of my home, _Destiny Islands, _and with my friends, leaning against the trunk of the old fallen palm tree on the beach. It all started out so wonderful to me. It was all so beautiful, I only wished it lasted.

Everything was washed away. But one part of that dream really got to me. _Riku._ He was standing, his hand outstretched towards me. I reached out towards him and suddenly I found us on the Destiny Islands. Riku was standing amidst the water. But there was an enormous wave approaching from behind Riku, who still held out a hand towards me. And for some reason I found myself calling my Keyblade to my hands as I ran to him.

Light. I fought with the light. But I needed my friends, and fighting against the dark…against the _heartless _had distracted me from that. But no, I couldn't abandon this. I would find them _and _defeat the Heartless. But I couldn't help but feel I was getting further and further away from them. I had feelings of hopelessness as though, even through all of this, they were quite a few worlds away from me and continually moving further.

_Hang on… Please, just hang on… Not much longer. I will find you… I promise._ I felt my heart ache. A tear rolled from one eye, _I will find you._

I fought for and with the light. I fought against the onslaught of the dark. But I crossed blades with Riku, or Ansem, or whoever it was. I couldn't tell anymore. I had a strong sense of Déjà vu. Had I seen this before? Well whatever had happened I wanted to know, what had happened to Riku? He should be by my side. He shouldn't have had to fight me. We shouldn't be in this mess. I didn't know if anything made sense anymore. I was losing my grip on reality. Things had to be set straight. I faced Ansem.

_If you're in there, Riku, I'm sorry… Give me some time, I'll get you out. I know you are part of the light. I know you would never cross blades with me… I'll get you back here and we'll go back home. I won't leave you. _I had to get Riku back, I wouldn't let all of this fail now. Kairi was here, Riku was here but Ansem was within him. I would get Riku out of there.

I felt as though I had been a bit betrayed. But I had to remember that Riku may not have been able to help this…could he? I had decisions to make and now here were the crossroads. Riku was in the Realm of Darkness with the King and I had to lock it. I couldn't, not with Riku in there… I wouldn't.

But I had to.

_I __**will**__ find you, Riku. Don't think this is the last time we see eachother. I won't stop until I find you. _I thought as I sealed the door. Nothing could have been more painful as I saw him look to me and disappear as the door closed. _I will come back for you, Riku._

Throughout the struggle, I felt as though I'd made minor progressions and fatal falls. It's like taking 2 steps forward and 5 more back. I couldn't take it anymore. Why me? Why had I been chosen? The Heartless, The Organization, The Darkness. All they wanted were Hearts. The Heartless stole them, and then I would get rid of The Heartless which then released the hearts. All I was doing was helping the Organization.

And by that, The Darkness.

The Keyblade. A powerful weapon of light, only wielded by a selected few. They say, we all have dark and light in us, that we act from what our hearts tells us to do. And when darkness prevails, so must light, in order to keep that harmony.

The Keyblade a power of light, shines with a prevailing light.

And so, the Darkness must counteract it.

_I will fight with the light, and I will win._ Here I was with Kairi but now, Riku was gone, lost to the Realm of Darkness. And then Kairi was split from me, during the reconstruction of the worlds, drifting away again. _Kairi! I will find you again! _Ihad yelled.

_I know you will_. Was her only reply.

_I'll be back for you Kairi. I'll come back with Riku. _I had vowed to her.

_And, Riku..? I doubt you can hear me but… I'll find you Riku, I won't stop searching, and I will bring you home. _I promised, wiping a tear from my face again.

_I'll see you both soon._ I tightened my hold on the Keyblade. I was insane for doing this. I should be back at Destiny Islands by now. But we had to continue on, Donald, Goofy and I. I had given my word to do things and I had made plenty of promises. I wasn't about to break all of those…

Things were going to get better…

…I promise.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: So that was the end of my first ever fanfiction! *duh duh duuuuu-

Me: You really need to stop doing that *looks at random orchestra in the corner of room*  
Random orchestra: *drops heads in shame*

I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't want my first to be a songfic, but frankly I found the lyrics fit quite well to the Kingdom Hearts story. Please don't flame me, I will accept constructive criticism. So if you want to strangle me due to my bad writing (and I KNOW some people will), try and be kind about it.

I'm sorry if some of the plot seems a bit mixed up to you. I tried my best, it's my first EVER. In the history of my life, I have never written and published one.  
So it would mean the world to me if you could R&R (I am assuming that stands for Rate & Review-I told you I'm a total noob).

Thanks so much! (I am currently talking to no one, so thanks non-existent viewer).

From the llamallama part of llamallamagnome

Man, I hope people read this…


End file.
